Alex's Family- Kimmy's first birthay
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Kimmy was turning one. Meantime One of the cubs was having a medical crisis.


**Alex's Family- Kimmy's first birthay.**

**The cubs were playing outside in the park while Gia was reading a book & Kimmy was napping in her stroller. Thy were kicking the ball until. MOM! yelled Simba. Simba ran. What's wrong sweetie. Simba showed Gia his arm. Oh my you got a bruise. Nitro come we need to go home. The cubs & Gia pushing kimmy going home.**

**At Home, Alex came home from work. Hi Honey I'm Home. Alex come look at this. Alex examined Simba bruise & got a cold compress from the freezer. I'm sure he got it when he was at the park. Alex put his lunchbox down on the table. Next week is Kimmy's 1st birthday. Gia continued. So I thought we could throw her a party. The great Honey. Do you have dinner ready? Alex did you herd what I said? I herd you is just that my boss got me a raise today. Gia got excited. Honey I'm so proud of you. Simba tapped on her Mom's shoulder. Simba got another bruise. Alex look shocked Why does he get all these bruises?**

**Alex said. Well I'll take him to see Melman in the morning. Simba went upstairs & lie down. Alex went upstairs & put more ice on his bruise. He notice more bruises on his leg. Dad? What's going on? asks Simba. I don't know son. I'm taking you to see Melman. You know, next week your sister is turning one. Get some sleep.**

**The next morning, Alex & Simba was at the Clinic. Melman called on them to go to an exam. room Melman examined the bruises. & listen to his lungs. Some how He's not giving enough oxygen in his blood. Melman wheeled in a tank & oxygen mask & told him to lie down. Melman putted it over his face while he checked his blood-pressure. Alex comport simba. Relax son. Your just giving extra oxygen to attached a pulse meter on his finger. It was below normal. Melman told Alex to take some blood so he got a butterfly needle & test tubes out & tide a ****tourniquet around his arm.****. Alex filled 3 tubes for Melman to take to the lab. Melman was asking Alex question. Is he getting enough protein in his diet? Well He eats hot-dogs. Will that may not enough for him. You see Alex, A cub needs more protein in his body so he gets enough oxygen in his blood. The explains all the bruising. Melman give Alex a list of protein food that Simba can try. I'll prescribed a protein meds. Melman gave Alex the prescription. The pulse meter went back up so Melman took the mask off. How your feeling? Ask Melman. I'm okay. What about the bruises? Keep applying ice on & they should go away. Thanks Melman. said Alex.**

**They got home. Honey were home. What happen? asks Gia. Well Simba was not getting enough protein so Melman prescribed a protein meds to take & he needs to eat more protein. Alex give simba his meds to take with some water & tried to get him to eat some steak for lunch. He didn't like it. Gia had an idea that if she add flavors to the steak, That night she marinated Simba's steak. He took a bite. He liked it.**

**Week went past, It was Kimmy's first birthday. All the little cubs gather around the piñata. Nitro give it a whack. Candy fell out & all the little cubs ran for the candy. Alex & Gia was talking to Angie's parents. Gia talk first. The boys are doing well in School. in fact, we had a meeting last week with their teacher & there getting all A's. As they were talking, Simba was turning light blue. Alex looked up & rushed in the house & got the stethoscope & ran outside & listen to his lungs. Alex turn on everyone. Will you excuse us I have a medical emergency. Alex & the cub went inside. Everyone went back to the party. What was that about? Amy ask Gia. Lat week Simba had a see Melman because he wasn't get enough protein.**

**Inside, Alex was on the phone with Melman. Malman told them to go to the Hospital. he'll meet them there. Melman had to admit Simba in the Hospital in the cubs ward for more tests. He order a lung scan, pulmonary function test., & prescribed a liquid protein I.V. Meds. & put an oxygen tube over his nose. Alex had to draw more blood to send to the had a order a a lung biopsy on the procedure called up Simba to tell her that he has to be with their son.**

**Back at home, Everybody was going home. Amy was worried. I hope Simba's Okay. I prey for him. Thank you so much. Gia answered. Take some cake home. **

**Back to the Hospital, The labs came back. Melman found out that he was allergic to peanuts. Somehow he ate a peanut butter cup & almost stop his breathing. Simba got discharged & went home. Gia had to take everything that may contain's peanut's out of the house. Simba was feeling much better. Simba had a follow-up by Melman the next day & went to School. Alex had to talk to the School Nurse & ask everyone not to bring lunches the contain peanuts. The end.**


End file.
